


Soft & Sweet

by anderperrysupremacist



Series: Anderperry April [6]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Anderperry April, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderperrysupremacist/pseuds/anderperrysupremacist
Summary: Neil and Todd are relaxing in their dorm for the night. One things leads to another, and they have their first kiss.





	Soft & Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Anderperry April — Day 12: First Kiss

It was getting dark outside, and Neil and Todd were settling down for the night—well, sort of. The boys were seated on Todd's bed, listening to music through Neil's phone. Their window was open, and they could feel the cool breeze from outside as it came into their room. The wind whistled slightly as it entered the room. The lights were dimmed—Meeks and Pitts had figured out how to install an adjustable switch for all of the lights in every dorm.  
Neil scooted closer to Todd and grabbed his hand. Todd looked over at him briefly, then turned away.  
The sound that had been playing ended, and a new song came on. The song was called Nervous, and Neil had been playing it nonstop for the past few weeks. The song was about being around someone that makes you, well, nervous, and wanting to be there for them and showing them how you feel. The song was insanely appropriate for the situation Neil and Todd were in.  
Neil glanced over at Todd. Todd was glancing out the window.  
"Hey," Neil said gently.  
Todd looked back at Neil.  
"Hi," he said quietly.  
"Is, everything okay?"  
Todd paused for a minute before answering.  
"Uh—uh, yeah, why?"  
"You paused."  
Todd paused again, clearing his throat.  
"You're not okay, what is it?" Neil asked again. He seemed genuinely concerned, tightening his grip slightly on Todd's hand.  
Neil was right; Todd seemed nervous. His eyes started darting around the room, and he started breathing more rapidly.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay. Look at me."  
Todd reluctantly looked over at Neil again. "You're home. You're safe. Everything's okay."  
Todd nodded. He was still silent, looking over at Neil. He started leaning, little by little, until they were about to kiss. Neil hadn't leaned in closer; instead, he had been watching Todd closely the whole time. He wasn't weirded out by that at all; he found it sweet.  
"Wait—uh, Neil?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"Yes, of course."  
Todd leaned in and kissed Neil softly on the lips. Neil was a little shocked at first, even though he had said yes—Todd didn't seem like the type to make the first move on someone. Maybe being around Neil had made him more comfortable. He kissed back, placing a hand on Todd's cheek.  
Todd pulled away, smiling. He was giggling.  
"What?" Neil said, laughing as well.  
"Your kisses are soft." Todd said quietly, blushing.  
Neil was blushing now, and Todd was still giggling.  
"Kiss me again."  
"Wait—what?"  
"I want you to kiss me again."  
"Oh—uh, okay."  
Todd leaned into Neil once more and they kissed again.  
"That one was soft, too," Todd said, giggling again.


End file.
